2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
King Black Dragon
The King Black Dragon(abbreviated and referred to as KBD) is the strongest Dragon in ProjectRS06 and the 7th strongest monster. Some of his best drops consists of the Rune Platebody , Dragon med helm , Rune Sq shield , 100 Yew logs (noted), 100 iron ores (noted), Rune longsword , and Rune 2H sword . King Black Dragon Lair The entrance to this lair can be found in level 42 wilderness near the lava maze(beware of Pk'ers!). There is a square area surrounded by a gate, inside contains four Lesser Demons, and a ladder down. Take the ladder down and you will appear in a tiny amount of land surrounded by poisonous spiders. Note: It is wise to turn protect from Melee on here because you can be poisoned by these spiders! At the end of the room contains a lever. When you pull the lever you will be teleported to the King Black Dragon Lair. The KBD wanders around the lair, so he can be right next to the lever, or he can be at the end of the lair meaning you will have to run farther in to the lair to find him. The lair is a square shaped area that is out of the wilderness(this means players can't attack you). The lever where you came in from is at the south end. In the middle there are coin drops, possibly symbolizing that players in the past died attempting to fight the KBD. There is al so a gold ring and an uncut sapphire as well. Attack Styles The King Black Dragon has a total 4 attack styles: *Regular Dragonfire breath(all dragons have this) *Shock/weakening breath. This lowers your stats by 1 or 2 levels. *Freeze breath. This one stops the player temporarily from moving and attacking. *Poison breath. If not immune to poison at the time, this breath can poison you and hit up to 8. *Melee. His melee can hit a 25 on you. It is worth noting that he will only use his firebreaths when out of Melee range. The King Black Dragon will randomly attack a player in the lair he can see. Strategy WARNING! REMEMBER TO BRING YOUR ANTI-DRAGONFIRE SHIELD OR ELSE KBD CAN HIT 65+!!! Since he randomly attacks a player, the best thing to do is surround him. In a duo, have both players stand on opposite sides. In a trio, form a triangle around him. In a quad, Have each player stand in front, behind, left, or right of him. This way the King Black Dragon will have to spin around to attack a player. Some players find this funny because they say it causes him to become "dizzy". Using protect from Melee is the best because antifire protects you against his firebreaths. The best Combat style to use against the King Black Dragon is Melee. Range requires two hands meaning you're vulnerable to his dragonbreath. KBD is also resistant to Magical attacks. Two antifires, 4 Prayer potions, a super set, a teleport, One antipoison, and food should be good enough for one trip. Recommended levels: *At least level 80 Attack, Strength, Defence, and Hitpoints. *43 prayer to Protect against Melee *Gear with good prayer bonuses is effective(initiate.) Drops 100% Dropped: *1 Dragon bone, Rarity: Always. *1 Black Dragonhide, Rarity: Always. Arrow and Rune drops: *15 or 50 Blood Runes, Rarity: Common. *7-70 Death Runes, Rarity: Common. *105 Air Runes, Rarity: Common. *105 Fire Runes, Rarity: Common. *105 Earth Runes, Rarity: Uncommon. *15 or 45 Law Runes, Rarity: Uncommon. *20-78 Nature Runes, Rarity: Rare. *690 Iron Arrows, Rarity: Common. *150 Steel Arrows, Rarity: Uncommon. *45 Rune Arrows, Rarity: Rare. Armour drops: *1 Amulet of Strength, Rarity: Common. *1 Adamant Platebody, Rarity: Common. *1 Rune Sq Shield, Rarity: Rare. *1 Dragon med helm, Rarity: Rare. *1 Rune Platebody, Rarity: Very rare. Weapon drops: *1 Rune longsword, Rarity: Common. *1 Mithril Battleaxe, Rarity: Common. *1 Mithril 2H sword, Rarity: Common. *1 Adamant 2H sword, Rarity: Uncommon. *1 Adamant axe, Rarity: Uncommon. *1 Black axe, Rarity: Uncommon. *1 Rune Battleaxe, Rarity: Rare. *1 Rune 2H, Rarity: Rare. Ores and Bars: *100 Iron ore(noted), Rarity: uncommon. *100 Silver ore(noted), Rarity: Rare. *100 Coal(Noted), Rarity: Very rare. *1 Adamant bar, Rarity: Uncommon. *1 Rune bar, Rarity: Rare. Misc: *1-3000 coins, Rarity: Common. *100 Yew logs(noted), Rarity: Common. *4 Sharks, Rarity: Uncommon. *1 Oyster, Rarity: Rare. *1 Oyster pearl, Rarity: Rare. Trivia *The King Black Dragon has the ability to talk. This is shown when Bob the cat and KBD have a brief chat. Found at the end of the quest A tail of Two Cats. Although only one of his heads is shown to be able to talk. It is unknown whether his other two heads have the ability to talk. *The King Black Dragon is the only Dragon with Magic Dragonfire. *When he uses one of his four Dragonfire attacks he raises his head up right before attacking. When he does this, his head tends to glitch up a bit. *Along with the Chaos Elemental, just getting the chance to fight him is risky. This is due to being in the wilderness. *Bob the cat refers to him as "The King" in the quest a Tail of Two Cats. *Ironically the quest A Tail of Two Cats makes it out as if the KBD is too strong for adventurers. When the KBD says to bob "same as always adventurers trying to kill me" when he proceeds to kill a person. Although in reality he gets slaughtered countlessly by adventurers. *The Kalphite queen and King Black Dragon have NPCs that are poisonous to players right before entering their lairs. Category:Monsters Category:Boss Monster Category:Boss monsters Category:Dragons